In The Darkness of the Web
by The Original Nightcrawler
Summary: Haunted by a dream, Nightcrawler must force himself to overcome it or it may be transformed into reality. Written in Nightcrawlers POV. Last Chapter up..
1.

I looked at the flight attendant and asked her for a drink of white wine. She looked at me and nodded. She smiled politely at me and strode off to get my drink. I was going back home, away from the states and into Germany. Finally I can get away from danger and hurt. Because of the X-Men I was put into an coma. I have had enough and I'm going back to Germany to study as a monk. When you get in you have to take a vow to be quiet and that's all I need, quiet. I got more comfortable in my chair and looked at the movie screen. I turned up the volume and watched the movie. My wine came shortly after and I sipped away dozing off to the sound of the movie. I was sound asleep.  
  
I woke up when the plane layed down on the surface. I quickly got my bags so I could be the first one out. If I wasn't I'd be in trouble. People were close together and if anyone brushed me they would get a little surprise. I had my image inducer on. If I didn't people would see a fury blue three fingered monster and they would attack me. With it on it placed a hologram around my body giving me the appearance of a normal human being. I am all but normal. I quickly ran out to the front of the line while the Captain and flight attendants said goodbye. I waved and rushed out of the door. I found the nearest bathroom and went in to a stall. I thought about the monastery and BAMF, a cloud of smoke took the place of me.  
I landed right outside of the monastery I had once studied at. I looked up and saw my home sweet home. I walked up feeling a little cold because its Germany, its cold almost all year round. I walked to the front door and knocked. That must have been the loudest thing they heard all day because I heard people scurry about inside. No one opened up so I opened the door and walked inside. My heart smashed against the wall and my quiet life was slowly crushed by what I had saw. Fires were ablaze all over the place and blood was dripping from the walls. I heard cries from other rooms and before I investigated this further I had ported out of the main hall and into the study. Some small thing was holding a knife poking at a small child. I grabbed the small thing and threw it at a wall. If these things had been what caused all this I was going to make sure that this thing was dead. I gave it a kick to the head and it smashed against the cold monastery bricks.  
"What happened here?" I asked the kid in German looking at the mayhem these little goblins had caused.  
"We were praying and... and..." the kid sputtered. He couldn't get it out. "And, these creatures came into the library and killed my father right in front of me. I ran to the corner of the room and that one was chasing me about. I was crying but I turned around and hit it to the ground. It came after me still, then you came in and saved me," the boy sobbed. He ran to me and I held him in my arms. My family, my friends, they were all on the ground with spears in their stomaches. What had happened? I had to find out. The boy took a step back from my arms.  
"Why...." He stopped because he knew it might be insulting.  
"Do I feel hairy and not appear to be hairy?" I finished the boys sentence and turned off my image inducer. He took a leap back this time and stared at my hairy, blue body.  
"My daddy told me about you. Your that mutant that vas here before. He said you were nice. I am Bart's son," he told me. I remembered Bart. He was the one person who looked past my looks the very first time I came in here. Later the rest joined him but he didn't even care. He was my only friend in the beginning and he was my best in the end. I felt remorse and started to tear. The child joined in and we both hugged each other. I had to find out who did it or my life would have nothing. I got up and was determined to set out to find the culprit.  



	2. 

I looked outside to see if any of the little gremlins were still there. I didn't see anything so I found where it looked like they were headed and teleported 3 miles that way. I landed on a small abandoned farm. I though I could get a better view if I went to the top of it. I ported up there and looked around. Nothing was there except for other farms and cows mooing. I was aggravated and disturbed mentally. I saw the dead bodies of my friends and if their wasn't a delay at Laguardia, I would have been there to save them. Stupid Delta. I had to find them and avenge my friends death. I jumped down and landed on my feet. The grass went through my hologram which made it look really weird. Maybe I should go get a drink, I thought. I picked up my feet and ported into town. I appeared in a nearby pub I use to go to when I was bored as hell. I walked out and sat down.  
"Hey Kurt, where ya been?" the bartender asked in German. It was hard for me to get back into my German because I had been using English so much.  
"They're dead Borten, all of them," I didn't answer his question but we would get to that after a couple drinks. I started to cry and I lunged toward the bar. I layed down on it tearing in my arms. I sat down on the red stool.  
"Who died friend?" he asked me cleaning out a cup. I looked at him through the cracks in my arm. He knew this was serious and he had on a solom face. I got up and told him what had happened.  
"Oh god Kurt, that's horrible. We need to call the police, they'll get right on the case. They all went to the monastery in times of need. They'll help," he told me.  
"Done that. Bart's son called the police when I left. They should be on the case in no time. I'm going to avenge them Borten. I don't care if I die, they are going down," I said shaking my fist. I was sipping a beer he had given me when I was telling him what happened. I drank until I felt woozy. That wasn't much less then two drinks. I was never much of a drinker so one or two drinks usually did it for me. I layed on the counter and was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise. Babies crying and people wailing. I ran outside and it was poring rain. Those same goblins were now attacking the town. It made sense, attack outside the tow and then come inside so they have no external forces. But why? I would find out soon enough.  
I was the towns only hope. I turned off my image inducer and I was no longer Kurt Wagner. I had become Nightcrawler, a mutant, a monster, an X-Man. I pounced on one of them squashing them to the ground. I jump off and onto another helpless little moster. A few of them threw darts at me but I caught them and darted them back in the direction the came from. They went into the helpless little monsters and the little guys fell. I kicked a couple out of my way and ran toward a lady about to be stabbed by one. I ported above the monster and kicked it on the way down. It hit a wall and cracked its head open. One of the little things came running toward me speaking some type of gyberish. He stabbed me in my arm with a spear and called his friends toward me. This was the first time I saw them up close. They were little greenish monsters. They had pointy ears and their head was bigger then their whole body. They were wearing what looked to be like a brown paper bag. I quickly leaped out of the way of several goblins stabbing at me. I kicked one of them and it collided into another. I was hurting a lot.  
They tackled me to the ground and I pulled out the spear that was in me. I screamed like a baby and used my good arm to plunge the spear into the ones that were on me. They hit me with rocks on the head. I couldn't do anything. I looked up at the stars and thought about life and death. I knew I would die because my conscious was leaving me. I was blacking out and the last thing I heard was a baby crying as its mother was being savagely murdered by the goblins.  



	3. 

A reoccurring dream hit me as I was knocked out laying spread eagle on the cobblestone of a German town I had once belonged to. I was a little kid in Germany, on my bicycle. I was riding down a long hill with wind blowing through my blue fur. We were doing a tour in Germany at the time and I was about eight years old. By then I was a great star. I rode down the hill thinking about the day ahead. First I had my free time to do anything, and then it was performance. Then my mom and I were going to go into Bremen and buy a new suite for me. I was excited because me and my family were going to go to church like normal people. I just hoped people wouldn't make fun of me, I mean, they always did. Then I was having dinner over at Hunny's trailer. She was the web-footed girl in our circus act. I had always liked her and I always had a feeling she felt the same way.  
I was happy for the day that was coming by but as I was riding, I couldn't stop. I just kept going and going. The hill was getting steeper and I was going faster. I got scared and held the handlebars. I tried to stop but it just wouldn't work. It didn't even slow me down. I kept going and the hill kept getting steeper. Finally I was at a vertical drop. I wanted to port up but I knew I would just break my legs when I landed. I got heavier and I went faster down. My bike eventually disappeared and I was all alone, falling. I fell into a spider web. It was dark and I couldn't see. I looked up and saw that Hunny was stuck in it also. Then I saw a spider. I large juicy one slowly making its way toward Hunny. I tried to get out to save her but I was stuck in the sticky web. I saw Hunny get the blood sucked from her body. I screamed and screamed. I wiggled but I couldn't get out. The spider got closer to me, blood dripping from its throngs. I could hear it breathe and smell Hunny's blood on him. I was crying and sobbing. It wasn't because I was going to die, it was because Hunny was already dead. It pounced toward me making the web jiggle. It landed next to me and closed in on me. It got closer and closer looking at me with its 800 beady black eyes. I had to get out but all was hopeless.  
I woke up with a sharp pain in my head. I got up noticing that my blue fur had turned red. Blood was dripping from me. I looked at the sidewalk and noticed all the burned houses. The people were lying on the street with blood all over them. Some were missing arms and others had their heads smashed in. I looked around me determined not to cry. One thing was on my mind, why hadn't they killed me? It made no sense. Something seemed weird though. When I went down the scene was exactly the same. The bodies were in the exact same place they had been when I had been attacked. Maybe whoever controls them called them away right when they knocked me unconscious. Just my luck. I walked around the dead bodies seeing the goblins I killed. I looked at them feeling sad that I had killed them. They died at my hands. It was a living thing that deserved to live as much as anyone and I destroyed it, took its life force. I looked at my hands and saw them stained with blood of the creatures. I reminded myself I was helping the community. I was helping preserve life by taking it. The streets looked like they had been painted red.  
I looked around and saw my key to destroying these monsters. One was still alive, it just had a broken leg. It woke up when I did and it was squirming along. I grabbed it by the leg and flipped it upside down. I first spoke to it in German.  
"Where is your head-quarters?" it didn't understand me. I repeated myself in English. It responded in gibberish. I shook it and it still responded in gibberish. It understood English but couldn't speak it. That was a clue whoever owned it spoke English.  
"You leg is hurt. Let me mend it. When that is done, show me to your hideout," I felt bad for it. It looked sad because it couldn't communicate and it also looked mad because his friends had left him behind. I ported to the hospital where we both could heal.  



	4. 

I entered the hospital hoping for help. When I got in my hope faded. People were flooded in there with spears in them and broken arms. It would be hard enough to be a normal person and get in for someone with blue hair carrying a green goblin, it be near impossible. I walked out knowing I wouldn't get in. I carried the goblin like a baby and it was sound asleep in my arms. It was actually kind of cute for a thing that had wiped out an entire town. I didn't know what to do. I looked around and thought of a place I could go. Usually I would go to the monastery, but that option had been burned down, literally. I felt tears coming again. I am a very soft man, and a very hard body. I out live all of my friends. Recently, my friend Colossus died. I couldn't bear it, my life was dying before my very eyes, and all I could do was sit there and watch it. I sat down thinking of what to do. My mother was the only thing I could do, I had to visit my foster mother. Then I thought for a second, if they had gone monastery to the town that means they are going north. My mother is south. That meant, oh no. I couldn't think, I had to believe she was still alive. I couldn't port that far so it would have to be a series of ports. I teleported 3 miles south. I got tired quick, I stopped and took a breath and ported again. After about 5 or 6 I ended up at my home. It wasn't so homely anymore. Fires were all over the place and houses were burning to the ground. My heart pounded as I looked toward my house. Blood stained the windows and the house was gone. It was now a pile of bricks.  
I went in for a closer investigation and all I saw was what I saw farther out. I dropped to the ground. I picked up a pile of dirt and sobbed into it making it mud. I dropped the little guy and fell onto the scolding hot bricks. It burned but I got over it.  
"Kurt? Is that you Kurt? My baby! I thought you were dead," a familiar voice called to me. I flipped around and saw my mother. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
"Mama! I thought you were dead," I said over her shoulder.  
"Well Kurt, I was away. At the shop. I came back to see my home in ruins. Pebble is dead son. I am over at my friend Mira's house. You are bleeding. I will fix you up," she spoke delicately, taking my arm. I picked up the little goblin. "Son! What are you doing with that? Its still alive!" My mother pointed to it.  
"Its ok Mama, he's with me," I calmed her down. She still was a little curious but she took us in. I laid down while my mother strapped me up.  
"Mama, they are going north. This little guys going to help me get to where they are. I'm going to destroy them, for my family," I told her raising my good arm. I hugged her and she nodded as approval for me to go. "How is the little guy doing?"  
"Guy yap nap canal jionosiavich," he screamed running around the house. He had a cast on so he wobbled more then ran. He jumped up at my side. He pointed to me shouting weird words like he knew me. He remembered he and me knew I had helped him. He pointed to himself and said over and over again the word Jago. I expected that was his name. I returned to English and spoke to him.  
"Vere is your head-quarters?" He took my arm like he was going to show me. "Ve don't ave zat time. Can you speak any English?"  
He squinted his eyes like he was trying to remember how to say something. "They outside of Bremen."  
"If I get to Bremen could you show me?" He nodded. "Mom, I'm going to save the rest of the world, be back for dinner."  
"Ok son, see you then." I ported all the way to Bremen. Now was annihilation day.  



	5. 

I was at Café La Blume. It was a French Café in Bremen. I had been there with my parent's dozens of times and loved the coffee they served there. It was so sweet. I didn't want to stop now because we were going slow enough with Lago wobbling in front. I felt bad for him but I didn't want to stop from saving the world. Something was missing though and I just couldn't put it into place. We walked out of the café. I looked at the street and asked him where we were going.  
"Old field," he replied slowly. It sounded like he was a Mexican learning how to speak English. I wasn't quite sure where he was taking me but I hoped to god that the goblins didn't make it there first. I looked inside an appliance store. The TV's were all tuned into the news. Every channel said the same thing, they all said that it was an apocalypse. I wasn't worried, I had faced apocalypses before. We went on up and out of the crazy city. I felt anxious to get there and when I finally realized where he was taking me I knew we would make it there before the other goblins. They were still south of Bremen. I had to kill the source, the master. And if there wasn't one, I would have to fight the whole crowd of little goblins. I'd be killed. I didn't want to think about it. I took the hand of the goblin and ported up.  
I appeared in the old circus lot. We use to set up here and live months here doing performances for the people of Germany. I peered down the hill thinking of the dream I had. I still remember that day, what really happened.  
I went down the hill with out a care in the world. Fuzz covered my body and I loved every minute of it. I went down thinking about the day ahead, new suite and dinner with the girl I was destined to be with. I flew down thinking about it. Without thinking I entered the city of Bremen. I looked up and saw cars and people staring at me. I looked back at them and children cried. I asked myself, am I really that hideous? I turned around while people threw things at me. I had to push the bike back up the long hill escaping the terror of the people. That was the first day I realized I was a freak. I pushed the bike harder and faster up the hill. I was sweating but I didn't care, I was running from pain, I had to keep going.   
When I got to the top I rested. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, until about 6 o'clock. I was going into Bunny's trailer when I heard a scream. I ran inside to see a man struggling on top of her. He was hurting her. I heard a crack and saw Bunny's arm snap like a twig. He looked at the door and saw me. I ran and jumped on top of him. He threw me away and kept slapping Bunny. I was crying from the pain of being knocked down. He got up and before I could do anything to save her, I heard a gun shot. As soon as I heard that I ported into my trailer. I told my parents and when we went to investigate, they were already gone. I couldn't bear anything. I sat in my room for 3 strait days, crying.  
I shook my head, brushing away the nightmare. I had entered back into reality and in a way, I knew something strange was going to happen. That's when the floor caved in.  



	6. 

I fell into the dark. I couldn't see a thing except for my friend Lago. He was wailing and screaming. He waved is arms like a wild fish out of the water. It looked like he was trying to fly. We kept falling and as I looked down memories flooded through me. I missed the old days when I was a kid in Germany. The only worry was if I would catch the bar in our trapeze act. I also remembered my X-Men days. I'll miss all of them. At least I'll be seeing Colossus soon.   
I remembered my rough friend Logan. He'd do almost anything for me. He was a real pal, and so was Kitty. Ah, if I could see Kitty's face once more I wouldn't mind dying. My memories made me want to go back to the X-Men. I didn't want to die, I was too young. Then I hit a soft cushion. It was a sticky soft, bouncy cushion. Then I looked at it. My nightmare had come true. I saw Lago fall through the cracks of the spider web. He kept screaming. It hurt my ears to listen to him splat on the ground. I knew my only fate was to die an unhappy death, the spider would come out and suck my blood. I knew it, I mean, it happened in my dream. I looked up into the light of the crack above from which I had fallen from. At least there was some light, unlike my dream.  
I sat there waiting for the giant spider to come down. It never did. I wiggled thinking of a way to get out. I got it, I though of a place I would rather be and BAMF, I teleported out into sun. Out where it was warm. I looked toward the sun caressing the light as if it were my long lost sister. I ran to the old lot and searched around. I was jumping up and down to see if there was a door somewhere. I couldn't find it but I knew it was somewhere. I jumped around for at least an hour before my hope was gone. I went back to the hole from where I had fallen into, but no luck, just the web.   
I wondered what that web was? I looked at it puzzled because it looked exactly like my dream. Then I heard a shout. It sounded like Lago, but I saw him die. Then I knew what it was, the cavalry had made it to there spot. They came rushing up like little kids running home after being lost for days. That was basically what they were. I looked down the hill and saw the burnt city I had just been a little less then 2 hours ago. They saw me. They looked puzzled then they remembered who I was. They charged like an army. They held their spears out, ready for attack. I was all but ready. They came at me from the front first. I teleported to safety but I knew I couldn't keep it up.  
I ran to the line and did my famous move. I ported at least twenty times in a row hitting twenty little guys down. I did it again and again. They outnumbered me 1000 to 1. I kept firing punches but I got tired. Finally I fell to the ground. I looked up at them as they stabbed me in the arms legs and stomach. I felt woozy and almost fainted. I had to stay awake. I kept punching and knocking them back but it was no use, they had me. Then they stopped. They turned back and I heard a voice. I didn't know what to think so instead of thinking, I blacked out.  



	7. 

I woke up. Another life threatening experience, bypassed by a hair. My side ached and when I went to grab it, I was strapped to something. I couldn't get to it. I opened my eyes to see weird and fantastic contraptions all over the place. It looked like the place from Frankenstein. I looked around and saw something strange. A beautiful lady stood in front of me.  
"Hello Kurt, how are you feeling?" she said gazing into my eyes like a fox would right before he took a large bite from his prey. They made me shutter.  
"Not so good. Who are you? Where am I?" I asked rocking about in the table I was strapped to. I tried to port out but something was scrambling my brain waves that was making it hard for me to even think.  
"You don't remember? Hmh... We were 8 years old, I invited you over for dinner..."  
"Bunny? But how, he..."  
"Killed me? You thought that. He shot at you, but you had ported out before you could see that. I am a mutant Kurt, I have the power to manipulate people or animals. The man who caught me was my father. He was also a mutant and my mother had shunned him away thinking he would be a bad influence on me. She was dead wrong, he killed her later that day. We went away and traveled the world Kurt, it was beautiful. You should have been there, I mean, I conned so many people by making them do what I wanted. I was the best. Then we went to Asia and saw these magnificent creature. I used this machine I invented to increase my manipulative power to take charge of them. We came back Kurt, we came to show Germany mutants are powerful. I plan on taking the world Kurt and I want you to be there. If you say no, that isn't a problem," she spoke grinning and pointing to a machine. It must have been the one she was talking about.  
"Bunny, what's wrong? He changed you. I remember you, you were a sweet loving girl," I spoke to her bleeding from the mouth.  
"Daddy, he is refusing," she said looking up at the ceiling. Then I saw it, the ceiling was covered in spider web, just like the one I had fallen into. I huge spider crawled down.  
"Dear, should I drain him?" the spider looked at her for an answer.  
"No, he will be part of our plan, he must be part of our plan," she said putting on a silver helmet. She sat in the chair and all of the sudden I heard a humming noise in my head. Thoughts came to my head, lust and want for world domination. I really felt like taking the world and putting it in my hands. I thought of that song, I put the whole world in my hands. My mother use to sing that to me, my mom. I loved her so much. I had to get out, love over powered mutant power.  
"You know what? Maybe I will join you Bunny, I'll join you when all the cows die and the humans turn into pigs. You scum, you killed all those people, with no mercy," I screamed at her flailing away. I got up the energy to port and I landed right next to her. I could tell she was in my brain telling me to do something I wasn't up for. I kicked her in the jaw, that put her to the ground. I ported up to the spider and climbed on its back. It swung around yelling things at me. I was choking it to death. It swung me to the ground and I landed hard. It hurt but I got back up and the spider came down to me.  
"What the hell... you were normal last time I saw you, boy have you grown," I ported on him and pinched his cheeks. He didn't like that very much. He used all his force to throw me to the other side of the room. I hit the wall and got the wind knocked out of me. My back hurt a lot. There must be something I could do to get rid of them. I got up and ran to him. I kicked him in the head. It leaped back and into some machines. They fell apart and and metal went all over the floor. The man leaped for me and I realized next to him were goblins, they were just sitting there waiting to be commanded to do something. Then I realized I could kill it using the goblins.  
I ported to the machine and kicked it. The monster rushed backward toward me and right be fore he hit me I jumped up. He hit the machine and it broke majorly. The goblins minds were set free. They shook their heads and looked toward the big spider. I had won, or so I thought. They ran off scared to death. I had to get out of here but I knew no exit, then I saw a door. I rushed toward it and opened it. I fell through and landed on spider web. I was stuck. I ported out but I had to kill the monster before it killed anyone else. I reached in my pocket and found a lighter. I heard once that web was highly flammable. I lit the web on fire right in front of him. I watched him burn awhile before I ported to safety. I saw the whole thing, contraptions blew up and things screamed and all I could think was "I hope I'm not late for dinner."  



End file.
